User talk:Polarjack77
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2016 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 23:56, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Nice Ideas, Dude. Just wondering by Santa's Soliders do you mean The 3 elf balloons which are at the end of each parade, or are they a diffrent balloon, float or anything else? Thanks, Sincerly A Wikia Contributer Sorry. I cannot stop the contributors from vandalising this wiki. I made a new Macy's Parade Wiki that will have real balloons and not fake. From Luigitehplumber. Here is the link. http://the-new-macys-parade.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Macy%27s_Parade_Wikia You are allowed to edit this Wiki but don't vandalise it or add fake floats or Balloons. Question Hey Polar. Did they confirm that the Trolls balloon would be this year's Macy's Parade holliday ambassador? Thanks The Cipher King DreamWorks is having a partnership with Macy's to make Trolls stuff Oh. I guess it makes sense that it would be holiday ambassador. But wouldn't they've announced it in the press release? Guess what! I'm literally blocked on every wiki I'm a part of except this one :P. Also, are you making a parade? No.... :( Ok. Read your post about the wimpy kid balloon. That's great news! Hey Polar. Just wondering, do you have evidence about the new balloons being in the parade? Nope Question Which novelty balloons would you like me to make on paper? I am making the novelties for my Atari Mediactive Christmas Parade the same size as my Felix balloon, he will be the only licensed character in it because he is a novelty balloon in the real parade. *Jack-O-Latern *Pinnicho *Uncle Sam *Harold the Clown *Toy Solider *Flying Fish *Acrobat *Happy Dragon *Teddy Bear *Fredia the Douschond *2-Headed Pirate https://42ndblackwatch1881.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/be054069.jpg *Crying Baby https://42ndblackwatch1881.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/be080756.jpg *Spaceman =Hey PolarJack!= Here is an actual image from the 1998 parade. Dexter was after the Rugrats that year. ---- The Big Bird balloon is such a dick do you agree Hey, PolarJack. Could you suggest some ideas for my big balloon parade? I'm making a parade with a combination of all the different parade balloon companies. Hello, Jack. Since I'm on my Christmas vacation, I am going to be making a holiday parade. Below, I will leave a list of balloons I have ready, you can make the order of them. Balloons: *The Elf On The Shelf *Olaf *Santa Hat SpongeBob *Pillsbury Doughboy *Holiday Wimpy Kid *Scrat & His Acorn *Holiday Pikachu *M&M's Brighten The Holidays *Babar *Skating Snoopy & Woodstock *A.B.C Big Bird *Bumpe *Eben Bear *Quik Bunny *Santa Goofy *Clifford *Betty Boop *Woody Woodpecker Novelty Balloons: *Lollipop *Football *Big Man Santa *Virginia *Red Candy Cane *Green Candy Cane *Striped Candy Cane *A.B.C Balls *Macy's Green Star *Macy's White Star *Circus Ball *Charlie, Kit & C.J Holiday Elves *Macy's Gold Starflakes *Tim The Teddy *Ice Cream Cone *Happy Hippo *Blue Ornaments *Christmas String Of Lights *Macy's Blue Stars *Harold The Baseball Player Balloonicles: *The Aflac Duck *Kool-Aid Man Hey PolarJack77 I've decided to make 2 new Big Balloon Parades based on the 1999 and 2000 routes. However, i'm gonna stick to the basics and decide on what balloons and floats I want instead. Your Robloxian falloon can remain though as a float sponsored by this Wikia. Still, don't message me on Wikia and i'll decide when to unblock you on YouTube (as long as you don't nag me any more). Luigitehplumber (talk) 16:51, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Parade Lineup Update Hey Jack. I have come up with some more ideas for the Thanksgiving parade, and I have some floats already built as well. Balloons: (NOT IN ORDER) *Mr. Monopoly *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mickey Mouse *Charlie Brown *Buddy, Jovi, Micheal, Walter & Emily *Once Upon a Matress *Bart Simpson *Airplane Hello Kitty *Santa Hat SpongeBob SquarePants *Dr. Suess' The Grinch *Elmo & Dorthy *Clumsy Smurf *Kermit the Frog *Pilgrim Garfield *Holiday Pikachu *Holiday Wimpy Kid *Tuxedo Bullwinkle Floats: (NOT IN ORDER) *Mr. Robot *Toy Train *Santa's Sleigh *Chespin's Escape *3-2-1 Blastoff *Music Bigger Than Life *Marion-Carole Showboat